Peter's Journey/Issue 30
The scene opens with Peter, Ben, Scott, Jack, Shannon, Jess, Susan, Jack, Henry, Stephen and Kathryn where all standing by the gate, “what next?” asked Henry “I think taking this part of the avenue was great” replied Peter “how strong are these fences?” asked Jack “Why?” asked Ben “well I’ve been thinking about drawing the walkers towards us, then trying to draw them to us and then hopefully kill most of them off” suggested Jack “I think that the fence would hold it” replied Ben “let’s start then” added Peter, the group started to bang the fence and make a lot of noise to draw attention to themselves, soon the walkers start to walk towards the fence, Peter takes out his knife and stabs a walker though the fence, Jess then takes the next one with her fire poke. An hour later the group arrive back at the church “everything okay?” asked Mark as they opened the back gates “yeah, it went well, we’ve killed more walkers from the other side of the fence, so it’ll be easier to put up the next fence” replied Peter “good” added Mark, just then Gareth, Laura and Sarah come outside, the group smiled at Gareth as they saw him, Gareth then walked over to Peter “thanks” replied Gareth “I’m sorry” said Peter, then he walked away, Gareth looked at him in confusion “he just feels bad, for being the one to cut off your arm from your elbow down, that’s all” said Jess “but I gave him the okay for him to do it” replied Gareth “look, as long as your okay now then that’s all that matters” said Scott as he walked over to hug Gareth. Mark follows Peter who was now walking down to the main gate of the church grounds, “you” asked Mark before he was interrupted immediately “I think we’ll need to go for a supply run soon, those houses didn’t have much in them” said Mark “I’ll get Ben and Henry on that” replied Mark “I’d like to instead of Ben, gives me some time to have a catch up” said Peter “I don’t think that’s a good idea”, “why not” replied Peter “you need to get some rest, after two weeks then you can go back out there, Jonny’s body is only in the ground four days now, your still not ready for it out there, I don’t think” added Mark “well I appreciate your concerns, but I have to keep my mind preoccupied” replied Peter “you still can, but just not by going out there, we’ve got other stuff that needs to be done within the camp, we’ve been meaning to do them for a long time now, but we’ve just not got around to doing them” said Mark “Like what?” asked Peter “well for a start, the windows could do with another boarding up, some of the wood have started to rot, and the bike, as you said earlier could do with a tuning, the cars stocked up with supplies, remaking the church to have more room now that you guys have moved in here, and the houses that you lot captured today need to be completely ripped, bedding’s important, cloths, and other supplies, stuff like that need to be done” replied Mark “fine, we’ll go out next week” said Peter as he walked off. About an hour later the group had congregated inside the church. Mark, Peter, Ben, Scott and Jack stood at the front of the church near the choir stalls. “okay, so what we need to start to do is get this place tidy again, so the first tasks are for Ben, Peter, Garry and Jamie, you need to sort out the vehicles, park them in a good spot so that they will be easy for us to bail outta here if needs be, also to put extra supplies into the different cars, and to tune the bike, next job is for Shannon, Sarah, myself and Laura, you’re job is to go around the perimeter and make sure that there aren’t any loose gaps in the fences, Jack and Adam you are on watch in the bell tower, while Gareth and Jess are in the church hall watch. Scott, and the rest of you are doing house to house jobs, that’s properly clearing the houses out, so you can take two of the big cars down to the new area that you guys cleared out today and get everything from it, clothing, bedding, towers, curtains for the windows, stuff like that, in fact, Michael, Rhys and Stephen, if you could stay here and sort out all of the remaining bits of wood, take off the bad bits from the window and put new parts up then that would be great” ordered Mark “sure thing” replied Michael as Rhys and Stephen also nodded “okay, let’s get started” said Peter “here Scott, what cars are you going to take with you?” asked Peter “well I was thinking about the Hyundai and the Jeep” replied Scott “sure, that’s what I thought you would’ve taken” replied Peter “I’ll get the keys for the Jeep inside now” said Scott as he tapped Peter on the shoulder and walked into the church. The scene cuts to the group that are going to clear the houses in the two cars driving down, they get out, Phil then is opening the fence’s gate and Scott drives the Hyundai into the clearing, behind him is Katy, driving the Jeep, they leave their cars in the middle of the road and they all get out, they go in house by house, and split up, Scott takes a group upstairs and Katy takes one downstairs. Back inside the grounds of the church Peter is in the RV reversing it back to the backdoor of the church with Jamie directing him, “That’ll do it” shouted Jamie, Peter then looked out the window and turned the engine off, he got out “okay, let’s get the Nissan and the Lexus at the front gate, then we’ll get three others at the main door” replied Peter “we can just do the two by ourselves, right?” asked Jamie “sure” replied Peter as he opened the Lexis’s car door “wait, what about putting the supplies in first, then moving them?” asked Ben “I’ll get the fuel” said Peter as he closed the door and walked into the church, he grabbed the canisters of fuel and brought them out with him “here, fill the RV up with that, and we’ll have to move the RV back so that we can get the others cars to the main door and the gate” said Peter “okay, I’ll move it first” said Jamie as he walked over to the RV, then he got into the RV and started up the RV, he then dove it to where it stood before, he got out and walked to the side of the RV and started to fill it up with petrol. Meanwhile Peter, Ben and Garry where stalking up on supplies “so basically we’re just putting a few guns , and some food in the boot of the cars?” asked Garry, “only food, we’re going to have to do a count of ammo later on today, or even tomorrow” replied Ben. “Peter and I could do that now, letting you and Garry get on with the supplies and moving the cars” said Jamie “but only Ben can drive” replied Peter “look, the quicker we get this done the more time we’ll have to clean and count these guns” said Ben “sure” said Peter as he loaded up three bags of food and water into the back of the RV, then he went over to Jamie “everything okay?” asked Peter “yeah, I just don’t think here’s safe” replied Jamie “we’re safe, for now, let’s just enjoy these few days” said Peter “What about the TA base?” asked Jamie “look, we’ve found the rest of our group, we had lost them, but now we’re together, we’ve got to cherish this moment while it still lasts. We know how to kill walkers quietly and safely, we’re planning ahead, something that we never did before the winter” said Peter “I suppose” said Jamie “come ‘on let’s get this finished up now and then we’ll get to work with these cars” said Peter, Jamie nodded at him and walked over to the Lexus with a box of food and water. About half an hour later the four had finished stocking up the supplies and where now starting to move the vehicles, Ben and Jamie got into the Lexus and the Nissan and drove them down to the front gate, when they got out Ben walked back to Jamie “this is goin’ to be a long day” said Ben “you got that right” said Jamie as he smirked, the two walked back to see Peter driving the Citroën to the front gate, he then reversed it back so that it would make it easier to drive away. Meanwhile over at the composts area Michael, Rhys and Stephen are finishing off with chopping the large parts of the remaining wood and have now got a large pile of wood that is ready to be out up around the church’s windows and also the church hall’s windows “now the fun part starts” said Michael as he laughed, so Rhys started to put some of the wood on to the wheel barrow, when it was full up with about fifteen planks of wood Rhys started to wheel it over to the front of the church. When they got to the first part of the church that they had removed the wood that was there, Michael and Stephen held the plank up against the building while Rhys started to hammer it on. When they had done that they moved onto the next area. The rest of the day passed very quickly, and by five o’clock at night the group had resembled inside the church. “What’s for dinner?” asked Jess as she and Gareth walked through the front door finishing their shift for the day, Peter then shut it tight and locked it. “Canned beans and dried fruit” replied Scott as he gave Jess and Gareth their plate, she then sat down where the rest of them where eating, Peter looked around and realised that Eve wasn’t in the church “guys, where’s Eve?” asked Peter, Scott then looked up and looked around, as did others, “is she in the bell tower?” asked Garry “no, Henry and Susan are there” replied Mark “who’s over by the hall tower?” asked Sarah, “Shannon and Jamie” replied Gareth “Okay everyone, we’ll go an look for her, but stay in three’s and don’t be wondering off out of the grounds” said Mark as he got out his Bersa, and they all paired off and went outside to look for Eve “Guys, have you seen Eve?” shouted Peter up to Susan “No, why?” replied Susan “we can’t find her” replied Peter “we’ll keep a look out” replied Henry, the group continued to look for her, they checked everywhere, until they all heard a loud girl scream. Category: Peters Journey Category: Peters Journey Issues Category: Issues